


Poledne ve Wakandě

by MaryBarrens



Series: Příběhy z Wakandy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining, Shuri Is a Good Bro, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: „Chodíš za mnou na každém kroku, seržante,“ poznamenala Shuri a přimhouřila oči. „A já dobře vím proč.“





	Poledne ve Wakandě

Bucky si pomalu začínal připadat trochu jako hlupák. 

Nebo ne tak docela jako hlupák – spíše jako absolutně tragická omluva za osobnost, a to bylo co říct, vzhledem k tomu, že to, co z něj zbylo, opravdu _byla_ tragická omluva za osobnost. Ale předtím se aspoň snažil schovat a trochu se srovnat, najít v sobě alespoň nějaké zbytky toho, co býval kdysi, než ho rozebrali na kusy a složili špatně a aniž se obtěžovali vrátit všechny součástky. Jenže teď, ve Wakandě, kde byl dost určitě to nejnebezpečnější, co tam mohlo kohokoli potkat, a to i s jednou rukou, teď neměl vlastně nic moc na práci. Nemusel utíkat, nemusel se schovávat ani složitě dávat dohromady svoji vlastní minulost, nemusel bojovat. 

Takže logicky, prakticky to jediné, co dělal, bylo to, že pronásledoval to děvče na každém kroku, jako když čerstvě vylíhnuté kuře bezradně chodí za mámou kvočnou, protože neví, co si samo se sebou počít. 

Trochu trapné. 

Nebo vlastně hodně trapné, pokud měl být sám k sobě upřímný, a on se snažil být. Býval přece _Winter soldier_ , nejobávanější zabiják druhé poloviny dvacátého století. Býval zabiják, před kterým se třásli politici a prezidenti a celé zpravodajské agentury – tedy ty, které věděly, že existuje. Býval postrach mocných lidí se spoustou nepřátel, ten, který mohl zabít kdykoli a ze stínu, než si lidé kolem uvědomí, co se děje. A teď se – jednoruký a o tolik lehčí, když s sebou všude netahal zbraň hromadného ničení – bezcílně potloukal po Wakandě a neměl pořádně co dělat, kromě toho, že pravidelně chodil dva nebo tři kroky za Shuri, jako by si myslel, že není dost inteligentní na to, aby přesně pochopila, o co mu jde. 

Byla. Samozřejmě, že byla, a Bucky si nebyl jistý, jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnout, že mu to projde. 

„Dobře, nechtěla jsem nic říkat, protože jsem se snažila mít takt,“ oznámila Shuri bez jakéhokoli předchozího varování a ani přitom nezvedla oči od mikroskopu. Její hlas byl klidný a možná trochu pobavený, jenom trochu, a jen dost neurčitě na to, aby si Bucky necelou vteřinu dokázal docela úspěšně namlouvat, že její slova vůbec nepatřila jemu. Jako by tam snad s nimi byl ještě někdo další. 

Shuri odtrhla pohled od mikroskopu, nebo aspoň něčeho, co připomínalo starý dobrý mikroskop, kdoví, co to bylo doopravdy, v tomhle ultramoderním světě, podívala se na něj a tázavě zvedla obočí. „Snažila jsem se být ohleduplná,“ pokračovala nesmlouvavě, protože byla skoro stejně tvrdohlavá jako Steve, a když už se rozhodla vmést mu něco do obličeje, hodlala to říct celé a nenechat se odradit, „protože mě vždycky učili, že bílí se někdy chovají trochu zvláštně a že si to nemám brát osobně, a protože jsi asi tak starý jako Gandalf. Ale opravdu – co se kruci děje?“ 

Vyčkávavě se na něj dívala, s výrazem, který říkal, že se jenom tak nevzdá, a Bucky mírně zpomaleně zamrkal. Pomalu, trochu neochotně pokrčil rameny. „Nic?“ pokusil se. 

Shuri se zatvářila absolutně neohromeně. 

Bucky narychlo uvažoval, proč si vlastně myslel, že bude jednodušší trávit čas se Shuri, než se dívat na Sama, který byl ve stresu a pořád ne zrovna Buckyho nejlepší přítel, ale upřímný a vždycky připravený poradit nebo pomoct, anebo ještě hůř – na _Steva_ , který byl podezřele nějak pořád na dohled, v obličeji obvykle takovou divnou směs očekávání a naděje a smutku a ježiši, Bucky vůbec neměl tušení, co je ten zbytek (ale rozhodně tam byl náznak něčeho, co vypadalo jako _respektuji tvoji odtažitost a sice budu trpět, ale jsem ochotný počkat, až si budeš chtít promluvit_ ).

To bylo obvykle. Někdy se tvářil jednoduše _smutně_ , a popravdě, Steve Grant Rogers vypadal jako zatracený labrador, když byl smutný. Odjakživa, a teď nejspíš ještě víc a jak bylo něco takového vůbec možné? Něco takového by _nemělo_ být možné. A navíc měl teď vousy a vypadal o tolik jinak než ten kluk, kterého si Bucky pamatoval, a Bucky –

Buckymu klesla ramena a Shuri dramaticky protočila oči. Ale zároveň se pobaveně usmála, což bylo možná to nejděsivější, co u ní Bucky zatím viděl, a to bylo co říct. Bucky už ji stačil vidět dělat hodně děsivých věcí. 

„Dobře,“ prohlásila Shuri pomalu. Velice důrazně, tónem, který říkal, že mu ani trochu nevěří. Bucky měl chuť otočit se na patě a nenápadně zmizet. „Takže opatrně, kvůli tvému vysokému věku. Doufal jsi, že si toho nevšimnu, ale všimla. Protože jsem geniální. Nebo proto, že nejsem slepá.“ Na chvilku se odmlčela a Bucky se bezradně nakrčil, jako by se pokoušel zmenšit. Být neviditelný. 

Kdysi to uměl. Být skoro neviditelný, nebo aspoň prakticky nepostřehnutelný, pokud nechtěl, aby si ho někdo všiml. Teď si ani za nic nemohl vzpomenout, jak to dělal. 

„Chodíš za mnou na každém kroku, seržante,“ poznamenala Shuri a přimhouřila oči. „A já dobře vím proč.“ 

A dobře, kdyby šlo o kohokoli jiného, Bucky by skoro čekal komentář ve smyslu _všimla jsem si, že se ti líbím, a jasně, lichotí mi to, jenže je to asi sto padesát let a jsi něco jako napůl vyléčený zabiják, který si pořád ještě doopravdy nevzpomněl, jak se jmenoval jeho mazlíček z dětství, takže ne, díky, radši se ode mě drž tak daleko, jak to jen půjde_. Ale ne od Shuri. 

„Myslíš si, že když se budeš držet tak blízko u mě, nebudeš muset s nikým mluvit.“ 

Bucky se zamračil, ale neřekl ani slovo. 

Neříkat všechno byla jedna věc, stejně jako mlžit. Ale otevřeně jí lhát, po tom, co všechno pro něj udělala? Po tom, jak mu vrátila jeho vlastní mysl? 

Bucky si povzdychl. 

Shuri na něj pár nekonečných vteřin zírala, jako by očekávala, že se přece jenom nakonec rozhodne mluvit, a když zjistila, že by pravděpodobně čekala až do konce světa, mírně potřásla hlavou, jen napůl otráveně. „Víš, že by si s tebou promluvil rád, nebo ne? _Čeká_ na to, až se rozhodneš si s ním promluvit. Nemůže se _dočkat_. Chodí okolo, jako by se nemohl dočkat, až se na něj aspoň _podíváš_.“

Bucky se zašklebil, ale proti tomuhle nemohl říct ani slovo. Steve byl vždycky o něco víc dramatický, než bylo opravdu třeba. 

Jako když Buckyho odvedli a Steve ze sebe nechal udělat Kapitána Ameriku, aby se k němu v Evropě mohl připojit. 

Shuri vypadala, jako by doufala, že se Bucky přece jen rozhodne donutit se něco říct. Potom, když zjistila, jak zoufale beznadějný Bucky ve skutečnosti je, si povzdychla a prsty tlumeně zabušila o desku stolu. „Vy dva jste ještě horší než můj bratr, přísahám,“ zamumlala a potřásla hlavou. 

Což bylo, no, hrubé. I na pubertální holku, která měla dost možná vyšší IQ než kdokoli. 

„Vážně byste si spolu měli promluvit,“ prohlásila pevně. „Možná by vás překvapilo, co by z toho bylo.“ 

„To určitě,“ neubránil se Bucky poznámce a měl jen radost, že byla tak tichá, že ji Shuri nejspíš ani neslyšela. Nebo alespoň nekomentovala. 

Bucky uhnul pohledem. Steve byl úžasný, nejodvážnější muž na světě. Vždycky byl, ještě předtím, než do něj napumpovali kouzelné sérum, vždycky neochotný dát si pomoci, ale absolutně nezastavitelný, když měl pocit, že by mohl někomu pomoci on. A jistě, Bucky upřímně nechtěl nic jiného, než jít za ním, teď hned, a už se od něj nehnout, protože nikdy nic jiného nechtěl. Zůstat se Stevem a nikdy neodejít. Jenže Bucky už byl možná zase při smyslech, poprvé po celých desetiletích, ale všechny jeho pocity byly pořád ještě trochu příliš rozjitřené a Bucky věděl, že pokud se ke Stevovi jenom trochu přiblíží, bude to docela určitě jeho konec. Protože Steve byl nejlepší přítel na světě, Steve pro něj udělal všechno a navrch kvůli němu ještě rozpoutal válku, ale nechtěl ho, ne _takhle_. Nikdy ho takhle nechtěl a Bucky si s tím už dávno zvykl žít. 

Tehdy to ani nebylo tak těžké, protože Steve byl vždycky tak plný toho svého spravedlivého vzteku a věčně jenom potřeboval zachraňovat sám před sebou. Teď, ve světě, kde vztahy mezi lidmi stejného pohlaví nebyly nic zvláštního? Po tom všem, co se jim oběma stalo mezi Brooklynem a Wakandou? 

Bucky si povzdychl. „Některé věci byly předtím jednodušší,“ řekl tiše a Shuri povytáhla obočí, zřejmě překvapená tím, že ze sebe konečně dostal aspoň slovo. 

„To se vsadím,“ prohlásila. „Řekni mi, byl jsi do něj zamilovaný už tehdy?“ 

Bucky se prudce nadechl a trhnul sebou dozadu, jako by se před tou otázkou dalo uhnout. Schovat se před ní. Na chvíli se chtěl rozesmát, aby zakryl, jak se uvnitř celý rozechvěl, a pak mu klesla ramena. Jako by na tom záleželo. Shuri nikomu nic neřekne. 

„Jo,“ přiznal měkce a bylo to poprvé, kdy to řekl před někým jiným než před sebou. 

Shuri ani nemrkla. „Fajn.“ Kývla hlavou a pokrčila rameny. S krátkým pohledem do jeho obličeje – a Bucky přímo cítil, jak mu začaly hořet tváře, jako by mu bylo zase třináct nebo co – se pomalu otočila zpátky ke svému mikroskopu a přitiskla k němu oko, přestože měla svůj vzorek ve zvětšené verzi na jedné z obrazovek. Bucky jí za to byl skoro stupidně vděčný. „Jak jsem říkala. Měli byste si promluvit. Ten tvůj kapitán seděl u tvé kryokomory prakticky v jednom kuse, kdykoli byl ve Wakandě. Párkrát jsme na něj museli poštvat naše Dora Milaje, jinak by se nešel ani vyspat. Mohla bych ti vyprávět bezva historky.“ 

Bucky si tlumeně odfrkl. To znělo trochu jako Steve. 

„Možná,“ zamumlal. 

Shuri předstírala, že ho neslyší, pohled pořád upřený do mikroskopu. Jen koutek úst se jí mírně zvedl. „Jo, vážně bezva historky.“ 


End file.
